Through the Stars
by Inquisitor Fenharel
Summary: No one knew where or why they came, they came in through blood and smoke. What was supposed to be an ordinary day,turned into the day that changed the World. The world we fought for and failed was used as a stepping stone for their plans. But we still fought, no matter how hard things are we still fought. These are the stories of those that fought in that war and those that fell.


**A/N:** Hello everyone, my name is Inquisitor Fenharel and I would like to welcome you to this little idea of mine that's been nagging me for months. Anyways, this is my first story on and while I do have some experience in the past making stories such as this, I don't feel like I completely gotten the hang of writing fanfiction so please don't hesitate to point out any flaws, mistakes, and errors that I may make in this story.

Anyways, I will not keep you guys reading this note for too long, enjoy and please don't hesitate to criticize me as I'm not a good a writer as the rest of the community. As they said, we learn the most from our mistakes. So enjoy!

PS. The Picture is not mine, I found it through google search and the respective photo belongs to The Gingernator's XCOM 2 clone trooper mod campaign which is an inspiration for this story.

* * *

It was supposed to be the endgame. Thousands of Republic and Separatist ships over Coruscant battling for control of it's orbit, desperately trying to blow each other to bits and pieces before they themselves getting blown up. It was utter chaos, any resemblance of a formation was lost when the Separatists charged in the defense fleet and when the reinforcements came in, in the midst of the chaos, the Chancellor was kidnapped by Count Dooku and taken to the _Invisible Hand_ but thankfully due to the bravery of Generals Skywalker and Kenobi they managed to kill Count Dooku and rescue the Chancellor.

Despite the overwhelming odds initially, we appeared to be winning the Battle. With each Seperatist ship destroyed was an asset that they cannot replace immediately, they are at the heart of the Republic with hundreds of Republic ships coming into the system every minute until they arrived.

I don't recall clearly what happened but, a new unknown signature appeared on our scanners. We were absolutely confused by this until all of the sudden ships began to explode no matter their allegiance, Separatist and Republic ships both exploded into burning husks of themselves as they fell to the planet below. This added more chaos as the new arrivals decimated every ship they came upon.

The loss of their leader, along with their failure to achieve their goal and being outnumbered three-to-one forced the Separatist fleet to retreat into Hyperspace, this freed the Republic ships to deal with the new arrivals, no one really knows what made them attack both sides but it was clear that they were hostile to boot and possessed extremely powerful weapons, weapons that were enough to completely disable a Venator and carve a line through smaller ships.

The unknowns numbered only up to five ships, against the normal Coruscant defense fleet that might've been enough but with every single ship from the nearest regions with more to arrive? They were absolutely destroyed but unfortunately they also gave us a bloody nose, in the chaos against the unknowns, one of our own fired a disabling shot at a nearby enemy ship and while the crew didn't survive the blast that came after them their efforts did win us something that we can salvaged out of that terrible Battle.

The ship I mentioned? The one that was disabled? Well to be blunt, it was a complete bloodbath. Despite our best efforts to board it completely intact we were forced to blow up sections of the ship to gain an edge to these unknowns and even then, for every defender that died was two more clones either taken out of action forever or died and what was worst was that we gained very little in terms of tech. All we found were either in fragments, heavily encrypted in an alien language or was part of the sections that blew up.

That wasn't the worst of it however. After the battle of Coruscant, High Command got report after report of worlds in the Outer and Mid rim going dark one after another with more reports from several Legions and generals who reported that strange beings are attacking them all of the sudden. It was chaos in the Republic, more so than when the Clone Wars first began.

Thousands died in the opening stages of the New War, dubbed as the Engineer War when some of our troops managed to break in one of their camps to find that they're doing something to their genes. Whatever they were doing it augmented them, made them stronger and faster, efficient killing machines than the clankers.

The first few months were as bloody as the Battle of Geonosis, thousands of our comrades died while even more civilians either died or went missing, it was absolute carnage. But fate has begun to see us succeed after the Battle of Tattooine. It was a bloodbath at first, the Hutts who were normally in control of the planet were kicked out by the Engineers called the Republic for help, since it was a vital planet because we still held planets near Tattoine and without the planet we can't resupply those planets quickly.

Calling on every available fleet and legion close to the area, the Republic smashed the Engineer fleet with minimal casualties and on the planet itself fighting was heavy among the locals and the Engineers and with the use of guerilla warfare, the locals inflicted large casulties among the Engineer forces making our arrival more easier and less bloody as other battlefields.

What as strange was that upon our arrival we didn't expect the first wave to reach their landing zones completely intact, not a single AA defense unit fired upon our transports. We thanked the force that time for allowing us to establish a foothold but little did we know it was actually a trap. In the middle of the next waves of transports did the defenses woke up, opening fire upon thousands of our transports causing many to either explode or crash into the planet. As the fleet began to move to provide Orbital bombardment, the Engineer fleet jumped into the system and launched a volley that devastated our fleet. It was a disaster of epic proportions.

The fleet, after sustaining huge casualties and massive damages, retreated after making sure that the last of the transports got to the planet's atmosphere. The situation at the ground wasn't too good either, the landing zones were attacked all at once and our forces were scattered all over with no coordination with each other. Survivors from the crash transports found themselves alone in hostile territory while the men defending the LZs were overrun quickly. It became clear that we've fallen into something we should've seen earlier. Out of the six designated landing zones, only two managed to repel their attackers only because of the Jedi commanding the defenses. Generals Kenobi and Skywalker, along with a number of other Jedi, managed to repel the Engineers attacking the zone in the largest continents that was filled with deserts. While the other one, on the southernmost point of a peninsula located in the biggest landmasses repelled theirs through the use of fortifications that was surprisingly present there. It seems as if someone had established these fortifications for some unknown enemy but certainly not for us. The style was different from the fortifications used by the Engineers or so the reports said.

This is where my story starts, on a world that no one had discovered until now. Fighting an enemy that we did not truly understand or even know about. What I do know however, was that this battle,this planet, would change the fate of the Galaxy for centuries.


End file.
